Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck Too
by Etsuriko
Summary: **Chapter 2 Up**Alternate World: Shinji and Asuka are married and now have two sons. What happens when the whole family goes to Disney Land for some family fun? Read to Find out!
1. Childish Glee

Part 1: Childish Glee

"Shinji, we shouldn't park here." Asuka examined the vast park. She already knew that it would be a long walk towards the Disney Land entrance and if they took the trolley to get there it would take hours. The Disney parking trolley, which would drive them to the main entrance of the Amusement Park, would take too long. It would have to stop in 50 different sections of the Disney parking lot until it stopped at the entrance. 

She looked at Shinji, who had a frown on his face. "We should just park in our hotel parking lot. It's only three blocks from Disneyland. In fact, we should have done that in the first place instead of going to this place."

Shinji sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're right, we'll park at the hotel." He glanced at Asuka for a second. She looked quite tired today, he thought. He guessed that it was because of last night in their hotel room. Okoye could not sleep at all last night and had been crying loudly. Asuka had given the child milk, yet still the baby did not quieted. It wasn't until Asuka had awakened Shinji, to ask him to sing to the child that Okoye did finally get to sleep. His singing seemed to have an affect to their youngest son that it shocked him. 

Maybe during their first day at the amusement park, he should let Asuka sit and rest for a while, while he took his oldest son, Sujin, to ride some of Disney rides. He smiled. How his oldest son looked more like him yet acted more like Asuka. Besides Sujin being excited about coming to America and getting to see the America's Disneyland, Shinji, too, felt childish glee.

---

The Ikari family walked towards the Disney Land entrance. Asuka held the tickets in one hand while the other hand held Sujin's small one's. The boy was jumping with excitement. "Disneyland! Disneyland!" he exclaimed. The boy frowned when his mother silenced him. "Calm down, Sujin. We'll be in there in just a second." Asuka handed the tickets to the ticket lady. The ticket lady smiled at Sujin. "Aww, how cute. This is his first time here?" the old lady asked Asuka referring about Sujin. The young mother laughed slightly and responded, "Oh, yes, it's his first time going here. In fact it's my sons, my husband and also my first time coming here." The ticket lady took a map from her pocket and handed it to Asuka. "Then you'll need this." 

"Wow!" Shinji exclaimed when they got in the amusement park. The small baby he held giggled softly. Shinji looked at his wife with a wide grin. "I feel young again, Asuka." 

His wife laughed her beautiful laugh. "I feel…quite old just being around all these young people. Has it been 23 years, that I've lived…or maybe it was 50 years so far?" She joked. "Hmm, not quite sure, you don't look 50." Shinji gazed at her lovingly. "You turned 23 last month…or maybe I lost count or something." He said.

"Baka." Asuka smiled. A sudden tugging at the left sleeve of her shirt caused Asuka to look down questioningly. "Where's Mickey Mouse, Okasan?" The blue eyes of the youth stared into Asuka's blue one's in wonder. "I don't see Mickey Mouse anywhere. Where is Mickey Mouse and his friends?" The child pouted.

"Look at the map." Shinji said. Asuka looked at the map and schedules. "Mickey Mouse should be in Tomorrow Land at 5:00 PM today, I think. Check if I'm right." 

Asuka looked at the small paper in her hands. " 'Meet Mickey and Friends at the land of the Future, Tomorrow Land, at 5:00 PM.'" She read, "Yes, you were right, it's at 5:00."

Shinji looked at his son. "Where do you want to go to first, Sujin? We can't see Mickey Mouse right now, we have to wait at least two hours and a half until Mickey Mouse comes out." 

"Can we eat first?" the boy asked. 

"We ate two hours ago, and you're still hungry?"

Sujin nodded his head. "Let's get some rides out of the way and then we'll get you something to eat." Asuka said. Everyone agreed with the plan. "Let's check out Town Square first, I heard they're going to have a parade starting soon." Sujin's eyes went wide with excitement. 

"A parade? Let's go see the parade! Mickey might be there!" he exclaimed. The family walked under the Disney Train Station and into Town Square. Upon them they saw Disney characters of every known Walt Disney Movies parading down, what they guess, was Town Square. Shinji hurriedly took out his camera from his pocket and began taking pictures.

Author's Note:

Did you like that? I hope so. I'm working on the next chapter, which will be up next week. This story does begin happy and carefree (like some) though don't worry, this fanfic is not all 'happy, happy, joy, joy'; in the coming chapters ahead you'll see what I mean. Please Review.

--_Etsuriko_


	2. Phone Call

Chapter 2: Phone Call

Asuka looked out the car window. How tired she was from chasing after Mickey Mouse. She had thanked Kami-sama with all her heart when Sujin finally met the mouse character. He held Mickey's gloved hands and had looked at Asuka with a teary-eyed expression, eagerly asking her to take a picture of them. She glanced at Sujin whose eyes were close, sleeping soundly in the back seat. Asuka yawned. It was 7:00 PM already and they hadn't eaten dinner yet. Shinji told her that the food in Disneyland would be expensive, and he was right. One had to pay two dollars just for a simple ice cream when ice cream in Mc. Donald's was cheaper. She shook her head; she was so tired from being dragged throughout the vast Disneyland Park. 

If only she was young again, with all the energy to run all night and day. At times she wished she were still piloting EVAs again. The whole EVA project had been finally completed and after all the training and risking lives for people "the enemies have been put to extinction", as Kaji put it. Though without the EVA project ending, Asuka and Shinji wouldn't have come to the point of liking each other and hanging around one another. EVA was the only reason for them to be living, what else could they do? Asuka was bored most of the time and so had Shinji been. After a year of spending time together, Shinji soon proposed to Asuka and later that same year they wed.

"Getting married and having children is…hard work, Asuka." Misato had said during her baby shower when she had Sujin still in her womb. Asuka looked at Misato with a smirk. "Is that the reason why you and Kaji never married, Misato?" She asked innocently. She knew Misato was taken aback by what she said, she also dropped her cup of green tea. Asuka laughed and as she did so, the baby within her womb moved and began to kick.

Gentle hands came to touch Asuka's and she was awakened from her reverie. "We're here." Shinji stated, his eyes examining her. "Old Country Buffet? This is where we're going to eat and stuff ourselves to death?" Asuka said with a hint of amusement. "We don't even know half of the food here!"

Asuka was right; they didn't know half of the food in Old Country Buffet. In fact the whole family didn't eat much. When they had gotten back to the hotel they hurriedly went to bed. 

In the darkness the two parents slept peacefully in there bed. Asuka's head rested upon Shinji's chest, he lips curved into a peaceful smile as she slept. In mid of silence a loud cry began and slowly a pair of eyes opened. His wife began to stir but did not awakened at the crying sound the baby made. Shinji was about to wake his wife up, then he remembered that it was his turn that night to soothe the crying child. Slowly, hoping not to wake Asuka, he got out of bed and walked to the bed across from his. Sujin, too, had been awakened, since he slept right next to the baby. 

"Otousan, he won't shut-up." Sujin whispered in a pout, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands sleepily. Shinji knelt down and took Okoye in his arms. "You can go back to sleep, I'll take care of him." He said to Sujin. The youth nodded his head 'yes' and slowly went back to bed.

Shinji rocked the baby back and fort slowly in his arms, like Asuka had thought him to, though to his disappointment Okoye did not quieted down, but only cried louder. Shinji glanced at his wife's sleeping form; the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up and take care of Okoye her self. When Shinji placed the baby against his chest and slowly rubbed Okoye's back, the small child suddenly stopped crying. The father smiled at himself. After several minutes Okoye finally fell asleep. Carefully the father placed the baby back on the bed.

The young father sighed in relief.

---

"Wake up! Wake up!" Shinji almost fell off the bed. "Otosan, wake up!" Slowly he opened his eyes. He groaned; bright lights greeted his eyes and a boy jumping up and down the bed he was in made his head ache. 

"Where's your Okasan?" Shinji asked getting out of bed. He looked at the clock. 'Darn, it's that early.' He thought. He walked slowly to the closet to get some cloths to wear for the day. 

"Okasan is giving him a bath." Sujin responded. The young father nodded his head. "Oh, Okasan said that you got a phone call this morning!"

Shinji looked at his son questioningly. "From whom?" he asked.

Author's Note:

Hmm, what do you think? Still interested in reading more of this fanfic? I can live without new reviews (even though it would be nice to get some) and this fanfic will still be continued. The next chapter will be the starting point of the main rising action. Please Review.

About the 'there is a Disney Land in Japan': 'Thanks you' to the reviewer who reminded me that there is a Disneyland in Tokyo, Japan (Tokyo Dizuni rando). Other mistakes and incorrect facts in the first chapter have been taken out and changed—chapter one has been revised. Thank you for all those who reviewed this story so far. 

__

--Etsuriko


End file.
